Crossing Paths
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Sisters: Faith and Julie Winters are hunters with similar work ethnics to the Winchesters; except the two sisters don't always hunt together. This leads them to having secrets, random one-night stands: What is Faith to do when her sister turns up pregnant and her favorite one-night stand makes an appearance and how will Julie feel when its a demon.[DeanxJulie, CrowleyxFaith]


**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there, I know I have other fics I should be working on but this was a kind of request/I wanted to write for someone else so I hope you enjoy it!

**Background information: **Julie "Jules" Winters; 26, long brown hair (kept up), green eyes, is fit and has a wonderful endurance, is a hunter, she loves to read (and prefers to research from actual books instead of the internet).

**Pairing: **DeanxJulie

**Fandom: **Supernatural (takes place in the end of season one or sometime in season two)

**Written for: Tyl3rrrrr **(Who was sick at the time)

**Type: **Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but after some thinking it will be a short story anywhere from five chapters to ten chapters.

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Nor do I own any recognizable products (such as iPhones or the mentioned vehicle). However the places mentioned in this one-shot are not fictional and I might have added a little too much detail and was specific with a hotel and place across from it. This is also a fictional piece of work and I am not making money off of this. I hope I didn't leave anything out.

* * *

**~Into the Nest~**

For the first time in a long time Julie was having difficulties on a hunt. She was baffled by the sudden appearance of a vampire nest in the small town she was taking a little break in. The twenty-six year old hunter had only been in Havelock, North Carolina for three days when a string of weird deaths began to occur. Julie read the paper every day and looked closely at the people who were either disappearing or those who were turning up dead. So far there had been three missing persons and seven deaths. The most recent disappearance was a sixteen year old by the name of Lily Davis. The authorities were saying she just ran away, couldn't take the abuse of her stepfather (he didn't physically touch her it was the way he treated her and aloud her half-siblings to treat her as well). She was a cute girl, in Julie's opinion, had dark brown hair, little brown eyes and was only a little out of shape. To Julie she sounded like the she would make the perfect daughter to the nest leader.

Having just showered, Julie pulls on a modest length brown skirt with a green blouse and a pair of white flats and braids her hair over her left shoulder. Grabbing her leather shoulder bag, she picks her iPhone up from the bedside table and heads out the door. Unlocking her lime green Camaro Julie slides into the driver seat and starts the car and heads out of the Holiday Inn parking lot. Stopping briefly at the exit to the hotel parking lot, Julie makes eyes at the McDonald's across the street. Her inner battle was if she should juice up on caffeine now or wait until she returned from the Davis house. Deciding that now was a good time to get it, Julie pulls out of the parking lot and shoots across traffic to the intersection where she sat for half a second before shooting across the two lanes of traffic and pulls into the parking lot and heads through the drive thru.

After procuring a nice hot caramel mocha from the fast food restaurant, Julie exits McDonald's and pulls on to the side road and from there drives until she see the road she was looking for. She drives down the road until she finds her destination. In front of the house she was looking for were three vehicles: two Fords and a Chrysler. Downing some of the liquid gold, Julie shuts off her engine and steps out of her car and heads up to the front door. Thinking on her feet she knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

A man in his early forties, with brown hair, a beer gut in a nice polo shirt, and khaki pants answers the door. "Yes, can I help you?" The man asks Julie.

"Hi Mr. Davis, I presume?" Julie asks with a polite smile on her face. From his posture and his looks Julie had to assume this man was Joseph Davis, Lilly's step-father. At his nod, Julie continues. "My name is Julie Winters, I am writing a book on disappearances and I saw that your daughter had gone missing and I was wondering if I could ask you and your wife a few questions." Julie finishes. The man looks her over for a second and shrugs stepping aside and ushering her in.

"For the record she's my step-daughter not my daughter." Joseph clarifies. "Even if I do consider her my daughter,"

"Of course she is," Julie says and pulls out her note pad and scribbles down 'he makes a point to others that she is not his biological daughter.' "Do you know any reason why someone would take her or do you think she just ran away?" Julie asks as Joseph motions for her to sit down on a small two sitter couch. While Julie sits down a woman walks into the room. She looked similar to the picture that the paper ran; Julie concluded that this was Denise Davis, Lily's mother. Denise walks over and sits next to her husband.

"In all honesty Ms. Winters, it could've been either." Joseph tells the hunter with a frown. "I haven't been the best father figure in her life and our," Joseph motions between himself and Denise. "Daughter talks to her as if she is not really part of the family."

Julie writes this down, she was still unsure if Lily was kidnapped by the nest leader or maybe she willingly went with the man. From the way Lily's step-father was talking she might have gotten tired of the way her family treated her. "And what do you think Mrs. Davis?" Julie asks the woman.

"Please call me Denise," Denise tells Julie before continuing. "I think she ran away. Lily had been quite unhappy and I was always working and not paying her much attention. When she was younger and her sister, Valerie was just learning that Lily wasn't mine and her father's kid and started shouting 'You're not my real sister' at her. Lily always said she was going to run away and I never believed she really would until now."

An hour later, after a lot of inquiring with Lily's parents, Julie learned that the teen liked to hang out at a teen friendly bar. While the bar served every age, it always carded and never served to minors, the possibility of her meeting someone there who offered her a better life was promising. After getting back to her hotel, the twenty-six year old felt that a nap was in order and then later she would head out to the bar and scope it out and see if anyone seemed undead.

~!~!~

Around seven Julie makes her way into the bar, wearing the same clothes as earlier, and looks around. At first she sees nothing out of the ordinary but around eight a group of people come in and Julie immediately spots Lily among them. Early Julie had done some digging and learned that this bar had popped up around the time as the first disappearance and seeing that both Lily and the first girl were both here lead the hunter to believe that the vampires owned this bar. Looking at the group, there was about seven males and then four females (only one of the females was not a missing persons that occurred over a three day span). Julie was unsure if these were the only members of the nest or if there were more.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A voice asks Julie from her left side. Taking her attention away from the pack, Julie looks into a pair of green eyes before looking over the man speaking to her. He was tall, maybe around five' eleven, with short brown hair (that was subtly spiked) wearing a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Over all Julie liked what she saw.

"Seemed like a nice place to relax," was Julie's response to the man.

"I'm Dean," the man introduces himself.

"And I'm Julie," Julie replies. "So tell me Dean what brings you here?"

"I'm just in town for a few days with my brother. We are on a hunting trip," Dean tells her. Julie raises her eye brow at him.

"Right a hunting trip in the middle of May." Julie says before taking out a flask and throwing holy water on his face. "Well at least you aren't a demon." Julie says before pocketing her flask.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean spits the water out of his mouth. "Of course I'm not a demon."

"Well you can never be too sure with strangers who say they are on hunting trips in May." Julie says before offering Dean a beer.

"So you're a hunter then?" Dean asks taking the beer from Julie.

"Yeah I am and this is my hunt." Julie tells him. "Why are you here?"

"Those disappearances sound like the work of vampires." Dean tells her.

"Yeah I know and I've already identify the nest," Julie tells him and points in the direction of the group from earlier. "All three missing girls are over there. I think this is where they live. This bar didn't open up until about three days ago when everything started happening. I'm not sure if there are more than the seven over there." Julie fills him in.

"Why don't you let my brother and I help you out then?" Dean offers. "If you don't know how many there are it would be better to have help."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Julie tells him. "Where is this brother of yours at?" Julie asks him looking around the bar for someone who resembled Dean.

"Getting information from the bar tender," Dean says pointing to a tall man talking to the bar tender. He looked about six feet tall with shaggy brown hair.

"Well he's cute." Julie tells him.

"Yeah he may be cute but I'm sexy." Dean says to Julie to get her attention back onto him.

"Yeah well stud you are so full of yourself. Why don't you go get your brother and we can come up with a plan." Julie says and slides over a piece of paper to Dean. "This is my hotel room and phone number. Give me a ring when you're ready to talk." Julie tells him and makes her way out of the bar.

Two hours later Julie was lying on her hotel bed staring at the ceiling when a knock on her door breaks her from thoughts. Lazily she gets up from her bed and answers the door. Standing on the other side of her door was Dean. Raising a brow Julie tilts her head to the side.

"Can I help you Dean?" Julie asks the other hunter.

"Yeah, Sam and I came up with a plan." Dean says. "Can I come in and tell you about it?"

"Sure, whatever," Julie tells him and steps aside to let Dean in. As she shuts the door, Julie turns back to Dean only to find him invading her personal space. "So what is this plan?" Julie asks and her words are repaid with Dean's lips on hers. Instead of arguing or pushing Dean away, Julie wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him back.

The longer the pair kiss the more intense things become. Julie's hands start to unbutton Dean's shirt as Dean places his hand on her hips and bunches up Julie's skirt. His other hand runs along the exposed skin of her thigh. Dean's mouth leaves Julie's lips and begins to trail kisses from her cheek down her jaw and onto her neck. Being trapped against the hotel room door and Dean didn't give Julie much room to do anything but take Dean's advances.

"Dean," Julie moans out as Dean begins sucking on her neck. Dean stops sucking on her neck at her words. "Bed, now," Julie says looking into his eyes.

"You read my mind." Dean tells her huskily. Dean leads Julie over to the bed and strips his shirt off as well as his pants. Julie follows suit and then both hunters are now left in their underwear.

"No time for foreplay, we have a demon to hunt." Julie tells him and unhooks her bra.

"If you insist," Dean tells her and pushes her down onto the bed and gets on top of her. "You have anything?" Dean asks as he slips his boxers off and slides his hands down Julie's body to do the same.

"No but don't worry about it I won't get pregnant," Julie tells him as he takes her underwear off and positions himself at her entrance. "Just do it," Julie tells him. At her words Dean thrusts into her entrance.

A few hours later the pair lay exhausted on the hotel room bed, panting. Julie yawns and cuddles into Dean's side. Dean reaches over and pulls the sheet over the two of them and then wraps his arms around Julie bringing her onto his chest. Julie sighs contently and falls asleep while Dean stays awake and strokes her hair.

"Sorry Jules," Dean whispers. "Can't have you getting hurt," Dean says as he wipes her hair out of her face and places a kiss to her cheek. Gently he picks up her head and lays it on a pillow. Grabbing the pen on the bedside table and a piece of paper Dean quickly scribbles a note to the female hunter before getting dressed and leaving the room.

A few hours later Julie yawns as she wakes up. Patting the bed beside her, Julie feels that the spot is long since cold and bolts up. Looking around the room Julie notices she is alone and growls. 'Great, he used me,' Julie thinks to herself as she pushes the sheet off her body and get out of the bed. Turning on the light she notices a piece of paper, she picks it up and reads it.

_Jules,_

_Sorry to do this to you but Sam and I agreed that we didn't want you to get hurt. I know you are an experienced hunter but something about this nest didn't feel right. I'll come back to the room after we kill the nest. I didn't mean to use you in that way but I felt that was the only way to keep you from waking up too early. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Dean._

Julie glares at the piece of paper, pissed she quickly dresses and throws her clothes into her duffle bag. After she is finished she pulls on a pair of tennis shoes and double checks that she has everything before leaving. Getting into her car, she drives in the direction of the bar. Stopping at the red light near the bar she notices the fire coming from that direction and looks at to see the bar is on fire and a black Chevy Impala leaving the scene. Shaking her head Julie goes straight as the light turns green and heads out of town.

A few hours away from Havelock, Julie's phone rings. Without looking at the caller ID she answers the phone. "Hello,"

"Julie," Dean's voice comes from the other end of the line.

"Yes," Julie says pulling into a rest area.

"I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with Sam and me." Dean asks.

"Sorry Dean but I'm no longer in town. You'll have to find some other floozy to fuck and then a note to. I can't afford to get attached to you and then get hurt," Julie tells him. "We are both hunters and there aren't a lot of us in the world, it would suck if the two of us ended up hating each other and when the time came wouldn't help out the other. Sorry Dean, this is goodbye." Julie hangs up on Dean before he can reply. Not even two seconds later her phone rings again and she answers it. "Look Dean, I just-,"

"Who the hell is Dean?" a feminine voice asks on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Faith," Julie says into the phone.

"Don't oh hey Faith me," Faith says into the phone. "Who is this Dean you thought I was?" Faith asks.

"Some hunter I met on my last hunt." Julie tells her. "He got me to sleep with him just so he and his brother could kill the nest." Julie sighs.

"Well hey; I can get your mind off that piece of shit." Faith tells her.

"How is that?" Julie asks her friend.

"I have a hunt that requires an extra pair of hands. Then I thought we would go pop in on Uncle B." Faith tells her sister.

"Sounds like a good plan. Where's this job at?" Julie asks her sister.

"Somewhere hot," Faith tells her.

"Oh god, please tell me you don't mean Arizona." Julie groans.

Faith chuckles on the other end of the line. "No, even better we are going to our home state."

"And the town," Julie asks.

"It's called Moultrie*," Faith replies.

"Alright I'll see you there in a few hours."

"Excellent, you know where to find me." Faith tells Julie as the line disconnects.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ***Moultrie is a town in Georgia in which cell reception sucks or at least it did back in '08. Also the next chapter may or may not be written in Julie's perspective when I wrote this I had the idea of going back and forth between her point of view and her sister Faith's.


End file.
